


너뿐야

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never was the brightest bulb in the box, he always know that.</p><p>He never let it bothers him before.</p><p>After all despite his natural clumsy nature, he is far from stupid. </p><p>He was just not smart enough...</p><p>But no more. </p><p>He knows better now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	너뿐야

_"You're suffocating me!"_

_Jaejoong yelled at Yunho once - little cracks start appearing on the surface of their picture-perfect relationship._

_"I can't breathe around you!"_

 

_He tried to back off after that.. Give Jaejoong more space._

 

_But Yunho..._

 

_Well~ he's a naturally affectionate person._

_He offers hugs and kisses and cuddles in abundance._

_P.D.A is his drug._

_He's the kind of guy that will call his lover just to say he misses them._

_And he loves doting and fussing upon them._

 

_He understands the importance of discretion, of course.._

_But... few simple texts of 'I love you' or even 'Hey baby..' wasn't too much to ask, was it?_

_And occasional brushes of hands in public doesn't mean that he's smothering anyone with his clinginess, is it?_

 

_Apparently it does._

_As after the initial glow of excitement from dating in secret while in hottest boyband this side of Asia fades away and harsh reality sets in,_

_he's been chased away again and again by the one who promised to treasure him._

 

_His devotion, his intensity, his need... his affection.._

_Were just too much._

 

_... or so he'd been told._

 

**************************

 

Yes, he was sad.

..well~ more like depressed.

And  _guilty_.

 

For what kind of person consumes his lover to the point they feel like they're losing sense of self?

 

But.

He moved on.

 **Both**  of them did.

 

Coz life funny that way..

No matter how much you get kicked down,

no matter how hurt you are.. so hurt that you feel like dying.

When you feel ' _this is it_ '

When you promised yourself ' _no more_ '.

The world still keeps turning.

You still going to find yourself living day after day after day

When your inside felt like something was carved out of them, 

Look outside the window and  _nothing_  changed.

For what are we to the vast universe but a  **speck**  of dust - lost in the sands of time.

 

And one day you wake up and realised that the gaping wound in your heart is but a distant throbbing.

And you'll love again.

 

***********************

 

He's beautiful

 

Somehow.. over the years when Yunho was busy figuring out how to balance out being a father, a leader, a friend to boys not much younger than he himself,

the awkward, painfully shy, lanky maknae grew up.

 

Sexy (just like Jaejoong)

Strong (just like Jaejoong)

Confident (just like Jaejoong)

Beautiful... (just like Jaejoong)

 

And of course, just like Jaejoong..  

Changmin wants Yunho.

 

*******

 

And God helps him,

Yunho wants Changmin too

 

*******

 

This time, it'll be different.

 

He will make  _sure_  it will be different.

 

He will not ask from Changmin what the maknae didn't offer first. 

 

He refuses to let Changmin feels tied-up like he overwhelmed Jaejoong all those years ago.

 

He won't let Changmin loses himself.

He  **won't!**

 

If to keep this precious and rare love means he has to changed the very nature of his being,

then so be it.

 

Keep his distance until he is needed?

He can do that.

 

No touching unless the other initiates it?

He can do that

 

No texting/calling unless important?

He can do that

 

No hanging out together outside work until the other said it's okay?

He can do that.

 

He can do anything... change  _everything_

Just as long as he won't screw this up.

 

******************

 

Never let it be said Jung Yunho never learn from his mistakes..

 

 

-  _finis/TBC??_ -

 

**Author's Note:**

> CriZz: 
> 
> I know.. i know... I should write Untitled instead of.. whatever this is.. Sorry sorry.. I will write it after this. I just wanna get this out of my system. 
> 
> Stemmed from Jongsoo, Kyuhyun.. actually EVERY-SINGLE-FUCKIN'-ONE that Changmin apparently treats better and nicer and sweeter and friendlier than he does to Yunho.
> 
> NOT that I believe the rumors but~ I was just thinking: if my boyfriend is like that, I will feel sad.. even if he doesn't mean anything by it. I will feel sad and tired and doubtful of myself.No matter what, shouldn't he treats me at least a lil bit special? or at least as nice as he treats others?


End file.
